


Camera Osculi

by LocalVodkaAunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, prompt: kiss cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalVodkaAunt/pseuds/LocalVodkaAunt
Summary: They have forgotten how to stop. Draco hates it. Hates how inevitable it feels, how Potter's mouth, Potter’s skin, all of him have become such an ordinary part of his life that coming back to him over and over again has become as natural as breathing.Except when he can’t bring himself to.Quidditch and fate force Draco to overthink his relationship with Potter. Well. If hemust.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 63





	Camera Osculi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsune_157](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_157/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for the lovely Kitsune, who throughout the last year has been patiently listening to my rants and holding my hand through many a difficult situation. I am so very glad I met you and I hope we will have much more fun times to come <3
> 
> Shoutout to Vic and Tazz for helping me making something readable out of my bad grammar.
> 
> And shoutout to you, dear readers, for staying true to Drarry for all those years. My very first fanfic (back in 2005) was Drarry smut. So this ship will always hold a special place in my heart. <3

**I**

“Just admit you like it.”

Potter’s grin is inappropriately self-assured as if he has Draco all figured out, no surprises left. Draco wants to erase it from his face even if it’s the last thing he does. His fingers twitch.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” From far away, he can hear the motivational speeches and songs of the other players. They need to leave. Otherwise, their respective teammates will wonder where they are. Draco can’t stand the thought. Merlin, he isn’t sure how he keeps winding up here himself. He’s twitchy with irritation that quickly takes over his body, washing the satisfaction of his orgasm away.

“You know, it’s not like we're doing something forbidden.” The fact that Potter, of all people, takes their semi-regular tête-a-têtes easier than him is a disgrace. He can’t forget, can’t get over it and it’s been there so long that he doesn’t know anymore if his anger is born of spite or the very real fear of what’s left of his reputation.

“Not that forbidden things bother you.”

And then Potter laughs. Throws his head back as if he doesn’t have a care in the world, legitimately amused by Draco’s sarcasm. It would be reason enough to turn around and never look back, but as much as he detests it, he can’t stop either. So he bites back a snide remark and pushes Potter back against the garden shed they met behind. If he must, he probably can find other ways to make Potter shut up.

**II**

Draco can’t remember why they started all those years ago. There was something about the tension of the game, the tension between them. It took only a couple of games until they found themselves sweaty and panting right under the bleachers of the now empty stadium, feeling desperate and angry and at the same time so very right.

They have forgotten how to stop. Draco hates it. Hates how inevitable it feels, how Potter's mouth, Potter’s skin, all of him have become such an ordinary part of his life that coming back to him over and over again has become as natural as breathing.

Except when he can’t bring himself to.

**III**

The wind is howling in his ears, the cold air numbing his face. Draco can’t feel his hands anymore, the warming spell on them has worn off ages ago. But he barely notices it. His eyes are fixed ahead, to where he caught a glimpse of the snitch only seconds ago. He can’t be that far. The game is at a standstill, the bright 60-60 like a punch to his gut. If he manages to get his hands on that treacherous little ball, there is no way Potter and his pitiful teammates will be able to turn it around.

Draco can feel Potter behind him because he never is far away. If he’s not quick about it, his headstart will be gone in the blink of an eye. Bending forward, he makes himself as small as possible. Adrenaline is giving him tunnel vision, he manages to just barely doge another player, can’t even make out which team they belong to. Then, suddenly, Potter is beside him, their legs colliding, throwing each other off balance and the only thing Draco can do is to hold onto his broom for dear life. He has no intention to fall to his death in a pre-finale Quidditch game. When he is oriented again, the snitch is gone, and Potter is riding beside him, an angry scowl on his face.

“-the heck was that?” he calls, voice distorted by the gusts of wind. Draco, not willing to spare any energy just flips him a bird, eyes already darting around the field.

Before he manages to spot the snitch there’s a roar in the audience.

“...Potter and Malfoy, Ladies and Gentlefolk, this is unprecedented as the camera is usually enchanted to stay within the audience, but what does it mean…?” Draco usually doesn’t listen to a thing Lee Jordan rants about through the speakers, but his head snaps up when the crowd, in unison, begins to chant: “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” At first, the pieces don’t seem to fit together. He isn’t even certain why he is noticing it in the first place until he sees the shock spreading over Potter’s face. Then he notices the small flying camera, looming a few feet away from them. It vibrates happily, tiny wings holding it upright in the air.

The Kiss Cam. Quidditch’s most ridiculous invention.

“Call it back, we’re trying to play here, goddamn it!” Potter shouts in the general direction of the referee. But his voice is lost in the noise of the crowd and he ends in a string of appalling curses, most of which were unknown even to Draco. The camera is buzzing, urging them on and the audience gets even louder as Jordan tries to make light of the disaster that they got roped into. If it wouldn’t have cost him his position as an active player, Draco would have disassembled the thing by now. His hands tighten around his broom. Kissing Potter in front of hundreds and hundreds of people! He has never heard of something more preposterous. Except -

Potter is still raging, but neither Jordan, nor the ref for that matter, take any pity on them and they’re left with the swirling camera, slowly but steadily irking closer until Draco can feel the vibrations of its wings in the air. He swears. This is the reason he hates Potter. Ever since they met, he has been nothing but trouble. And the worst part of it all is that he probably likes it that way.

Draco takes a deep breath and resigns to his fate. _If he must_. At least it will stop Potter’s bitching. He is not getting out of this with his dignity intact anyway. With a brisk shove, he gets Potter’s attention, and then, without pausing to let him catch his breath, he leans forward and smashes their mouths together.

Potter reacts on instinct alone, leaning into the kiss before he realizes it, hands grasping at Draco’s robes and his hot breath on his face. The masses roar. It feels like a small victory all on its own to have Potter like this, to claim him in front of all of those people. Potter’s lips are cold and chapped, but they still taste a bit like himself and not even the satisfied chirping of the camera can dampen the thrill that burns through Draco’s veins.

Draco lets Potter break away first. The fury is gone from his face to reveal the ever-present grin that now bothers Draco less than it should. “Admit you liked it.”

And Potters disgustingly good mood must be contagious, because instead of telling an easy lie and just going back to the game as it was, trying to make the best out of an unfortunate situation, Draco smiles back. “It was passable.”

Lee Jordan screeches, and then Potter catches sight of the snitch, and Draco’s team loses by 150 points.

He’d hate it. Except today he can’t bring himself to.

**IV**

For the first time, Draco and Potter leave the stadium together. In silence.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave me a line or an emoji for moral support :D 
> 
> And come find me on tumblr to scream about hot bois: @manicmic


End file.
